fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Iago
Iago (マクベス Makubesu, Macbeth in the Japanese version) is a non-playable character and the secondary antagonist in Fire Emblem: Fates on both routes. He is voiced by Akinori Egoshi in the Japanese version. Profile Nohr’s tactician, Iago is almost a shadow of Garon. He always agrees with the King and does not like to disappoint. He excels at witchcraft, and enjoys using tactics that involve foul-play and behind-the-scene manipulation. Birthright Iago first appears in Chapter 8, leading the Hoshido army into killing several members of the Wind Tribe by using his magic to disguise them as Faceless. After the spell is lifted, he taunts them and leaves before the Wind Tribe finds out that he cast the spell on their fellow tribesmen. Later on, during Chapter 16, Takumi falls ill to a rare disease local to the region, and the Hoshidans look for medicine to cure him at one of Garon's villas. Iago teleports inside and taunts them further, before using fire tomes to light Flora on fire, although it does not kill her. After the battle, he taunts the Avatar again, telling them that there is a "traitor" within their ranks and laughs while the Avatar struggles to find out who the traitor is before disappearing. During Chapter 20, Iago appears at Fort Dragonfall, still taunting the Avatar. He tells them that Garon gave him new power and demonstrates it by reviving the dragon that is a part of the fortress. Knowing that they would die anyways from the dragon's stomach acid, he decides to speed up their deaths by summoning a horde of Faceless. However, his plan fails again. During Chapter 25, Iago meets the Avatar and their allies at a staircase to the throne room. He taunts the Avatar by revealing how weak and careless they are, telling them that the traitor was still with them. He then brainwashes Takumi, revealing that he was the "traitor"and forces the Hoshidan royalty to decide whether or not to kill Takumi or watch Azura die. However, thanks to the Avatar's encouragement to Takumi, he regains temporarily control long enough for Azura to sing Lost in Thoughts All Alone. Iago tries to stop her, but Sakura delays him long enough for Azura to finish. Iago then battles the group, only to be defeated again. In an attempt to have the Avatar spare his life, he tells them that he too was under Garon's control. However, Leo had been watching and is disgusted with Iago, saying that it was pathetic enough for him to beg for his life after defeat. Iago begs Leo to aid him, but his pleas fall on deaf ears as Leo promptly execute the cowardly Iago. Conquest Iago oversees Nohr's invasion of Hoshido, accompanying Garon when needed. In Chapter 25, inside the Hoshidan Palace, Iago appears and talks to the Avatar, reminding them of what they need to do, to their discontent. Although Xander wants to help the Avatar out, Iago tells him that he still has a task to do and leaves with Garon. In Chapter 26, Iago appears with Hans and wants the Avatar killed, but their siblings protect them from him. As a result, Iago and Hans, along with some of their soldiers and Faceless attempt to kill all of them. After Iago is defeated by the party, he tries to save his own life by negotiating with them but is killed by Leo. Revelation In this route, Iago first appears in Chapter 9, once again leading the Avatar's army into a trap against the Wind tribe. After the Avatar discovers that there were fighting Wind Tribe members, Iago laughs sinisterly and teleports away to not give away the fact that he set up the trap. In Chapter 14, he welcomes Xander back to Castle Krakenberg after his return from Amusia. Xander seeks audience with Garon, and Iago wonders if the Avatar was a bad influence on him. Hans joins Iago, saying that’s impossible for the crown prince to be influenced in such a way, but Iago disagrees. They also mention about the fact that Camilla joined the Avatar's army. He warns they have to be careful and do something about the Avatar soon, not knowing that Elise is overhearing them, which causes her to join the Avatar's army. Iago then appears as the boss of Chapter 17, trying to put a stop to the Avatar's combined forces from both the Hoshido and Nohr sides after Hans has been killed. However, just like in the other routes, he fails and ends up dead. In Game Boss Stats Birthright Chapter 16 - Pleasure Palace |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 25 - Traitor Revealed |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 26 - Treason |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 17 - Black Flame |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Quotes Chapter 16 (Birthright) Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Avatar * Iago: And here we are, at last. I've been waiting for you. * Avatar: I'm done talking. It's time to finish this. * Iago: Oh, I agree. HAH! Defeated Death/Retreat Chapter 25 (Birthright) Vs. Avatar *'Iago:' You're like a rather pesky cockroach, you know that? Just when I think I've got you under my foot, you scamper away. *'Avatar:' Sure. Just keep talking. It's what you do best. I'm through talking. *'Iago:' Well, then! I'll save the rest of my clever analogies for another time... And kill you right now. HAAH! Death [[Black Flames|Chapter 17 (Revelations) Pre-Battle Quote Death Etymology Iago is the villain of a tragic Shakespearian play, Othello, in which he masterminds the downfall of the capable and powerful Othello out of jealousy. Macbeth is the titular character of another tragic Shakespearian play, Macbeth. In this play, Macbeth and his wife devise a plan to assassinate the king and claim the throne, marking their ruin. Trivia * Iago shares his Japanese voice actor, Akinori Egoshi, with Ignatius * His English adapted name, Iago, was revealed in the Fire Emblem: Fates treehouse event at the Electronic Entertainment Expo before his Japanese name, Macbeth, had been disclosed. * Both his English and Japanese names come from two of William Shakespeare's characters. ** His Japanese name, Macbeth, is based off of the character that bears the same name. ** His English name, Iago, is based off of the main antagonist in Othello. * Iago's outfit appears to be an enhanced and more complete version of the generic Sorcerer outfit. This, coupled with his unique trait of being able to use Staves despite his class's usual restriction to Tomes, indicates he may have more proficiency and a higher "tier" than other Sorcerers in the game. ** Interestingly, this contrasts Zola's scenario, wherein he's shown to wear a standard, if somewhat shabby version of the Dark Mage's outfit, even as a Sorcerer. * Like Zola, Mikoto, Hans and Garon, Iago has unused blushing portraits within the games code. * Iago has two different map sprite heads. One of them adorns his ornamental headdress and the other does not wear it, instead showing just his face and hair. * If Iago's battle model is stripped, he will lose his mask, exposing the covered side of his face. ** It also reveals that he has a secondary strand of hair draped down his face and that his hair toward the back of his head is cropped to be a shorter length than at the front. Gallery Iagoavatar.png|Iago's official Twitter icon Iago map sprite.gif|Iago's Map Sprite Iago battle model.jpeg|Iago Sorcerer battle model front iago battle model 2.jpeg|Iago Sorcerer battle model back Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Enemies